Fang has a school?
by Luckyducky-amateur-at-writing
Summary: What happens when Max finds out Fang has a school? Fax with lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 I bet you want a story about me saving the world again! With all of my gang? Well, you're sol, because I've given up that life. Fang is gone, with his own gang, and I'm living with my mom and Angel, Nudge Gazzy, Iggy and Ella.  
>I go to school and I'm trying to live a normal life as a 16 year old mutant freak.<br>I try not to think about Fang and how he's doing.  
>So, anyway,it's the first day of school, I'm at school right now, talking with my friend Brittani in drama class.<br>We're in the back row of the audotourium seats while everyone practices the new play, Grease.  
>"Max!" Brittani shook my shoulder.<br>"Huh? What?" I looked at her.  
>"I said how's Angel?" she laughed.<br>looked back at us, then cleared her throat and went back to watching kids audition.  
>"Oh-she's still a little truamatized after that big explosion." I muttered.<br>Brittani patted my back where my wings were, "How about your feathers? Not to singed off-I hope?"  
>Did I mention Brittani knows about my whole life?<br>"Naw-I wasn't to close to the explosion." I looked at the ground, my stomach chrunning as I remembered Fang.  
>"Thinking about Fang?" Brittani asked.<br>Jeez, its like she's a bigger version of Angel.  
>"Why do you ask?" I snarled, muffling my feelings.<br>She smiled and got up, "Because I read Fang's blog-he doesn't miss you." she walked off, her shoulders shaking from laughing.  
>I ran to the library, and pushed someone out of their chair, looking up Fang's blog.,<br>"Hey! I was on that computer!" the girl complained.  
>I shrugged, "Cry about it!"<br>Once I was on Fang's blog, I looked over it to the most recent one. It was a video.  
>I pressed play and watched.<br>It was Fang, he was singing 'Sexy and I know it' and girls crowded around him screaming their heads off.  
>One girl was on stage, playing a keyboard happily.<br>Suddenly, Fang backed up to her and kissed her.  
>I hit the computer so hard there was a crack in the screen.<br>"Kid! That thing cost more than you! I'm getting the prinicpal!"  
>I scrolled down the screen to the next post, ignoring the fact I could get expelled for destroying a computer.<br>The post said, 'My new school for mutants is up and running! I already have thousands of students! thank you all for sending in money for this school. Hopefully runaway mutants and others can be safe and get an education here. Fly on, Fang.'  
>There were like a million comments, but I only looked at the last few 'I sent you $1,000 of that fund! I hope it goes to good use! I love you fang!'<br>'I hope Max doesn't ruin your moment! She is a stupid freak! Call me!'  
>Fuming, I picked up the computer and threw it across the room.<br>"! I hope you're willing to pay for that!" the prinicpal, walked up in his snazzy suit.  
>I didn't answer, I looked around. Across the room was a door. I pushed on the ground and ran to the door.<br>I burst out the door, and launched myself into the air, pulling out my wings.  
>Fang has a school? I thought as I went home. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2 New Max

Chap.2 "So-you're saying you're going to Fang's new school-to enroll?" my mom asked.  
>I nodded, "Yeah-maybe he'll remember me."<br>Angel was sitting on the counter beside me, eating some fresh-baked cookies, "Can I come?" she asked, spuing cookie crumbs all over me.  
>I glared at her, dusting myself off, "No-I need to do this by myself."<br>Angel crossed her arms, "I want to go!" she started crying.  
>I sighed, "Fine-fine-just-" I threw up my hands in irritation.<br>Nudge squealed, "We can get you guys makeovers! Like dye your hair and get you colored contacts! I think Max would look good with red hair and like purplish blue eyes, like a lilly! Angel would look funny like that, though. She should have brown hair and dark green eyes! I bet she would just look weird with brown hair and blue eyes, she'd be like chocolate and blueberries!  
>That doesn't go together. But chocolate and strawberries go together! Did you know-"<br>I waved her off, "I think we should follow out with Nudge's plans."  
>Nudge eyes brightened.<p>"Oh-hello! Are you here for a haircut? Or maybe a washing and straightening?"<br>"No-we need our hair dyed." I said quietly.  
>The woman at the counter looked me over, like she was judging me in a contest, "What color?" she asked.<br>"I would like mine black and her's-"  
>"Bleach blonde and pink highlights!" Angel said before I could tell the lady red.<br>I glared at her, but the woman was already taking me back.  
>She washed my hair and put black dye in it.<br>By the time she was done, it was a sleek black.  
>"Would you like anything else done with it?" she asked.<br>"Can I get it straightened and extended?" I asked.  
>"Of course."<br>It took a couple hours, but finally my hair looked totally different from its blonde brown curly form.  
>Now it was jet black, and it stretched all the way down to my thigh, and it wasn't wavy anymore, it was a straight as my arm.<br>Angel looked different too.  
>Her honey gold hair was now bleach blonde. She gotten a bang that covered her forehead, and it was seashell pink.<br>She smiled at me, "You look beautiful-Max!"  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Let's get some contacts." I said.

Angel skipped into the eye doctor's office, and right up to the owner, "Hi-sir-I was wondering if me and my sister can have some contacts?"  
>The guy looked down at her, then stiffly walked over to the counter, pulled out four cases of contacts and gave them to Angel.<br>Angel thanked him and skipped out again.  
>I felt bad because I just made a 7 year old rob a poor man of contacts.<br>She gave me the purple contacts and kept the black ones for herself.  
>I went into the store's bathroom and put them on, looking in the mirror, there was still something that was still...me.<br>My clothes.

I ran into the jcpenny's and to the first thing I thought wasn't me.  
>The dresses and skirts.<br>Angel walked after me, oooing and ahhing at the pretty dresses she wanted.  
>I picked out a lavender colored dress and bought it.<br>Angel got the same dress and a camo t-shirt with a pair of red jeans.  
>Finally, it was after midnight, but we finished our shopping and we were going home for a good night's rest so we could get up early to go to Long Island.<br>See you soon, Fang. 


	3. Chapter 3 Fang's School

Chap.3 Yeah, flying, it feels great.  
>But not when you have like a feet of black hair flying around you like birds.<br>Angel swooped down beside me, "You look really funny!" she laughed, her pink bang flapping around her forehead.  
>"Thanks." I muttered, watching the clouds below.<br>"Max-what are we going to do when Fang sees your wings?" Angel asked.  
>I gasped, and fell a few feet, how could I forget about my wings?<br>"Ok-um-I won't show him them. Maybe brown and white wings are common." I said.  
>Angel shrugged and fell in sync with me.<br>Finally I saw the sign for Long Island way below.  
>"We're almost there-the school is close by the sign for Long Island."<br>Angel dropped down a little lower, "Should we make ourselves dirty and ugly so we look like we're on the run?"  
>I nodded and dropped down to the earth. I walked up to a patch of dirt and took a dirt bath.<br>Angel followed me and put leaves in her hair and rolled around in dirt.  
>Finally, us dirty kids, flew down by the school.<br>It was huge, in the middle of a clearing of the forest.  
>Kids ran around it, screaming and yelling.<br>Some flew, some had super fast speed, others walked on air.  
>And by the entrance to the school was Fang and a few semi-grown-ups talking quietly.<br>"Must be teachers." I muttered.  
>Kids stared at us for a second, then went back to playing, like dirty, unhealthy mutant freaks were normal.<br>I strode up to Fang and the teachers, holding Angel's hand.  
>"Is this the school for mutant kids?" I said in my best british accent.<br>One teacher looked up at me, "Yes-and you are?"  
>Fang looked at me once, and walked off.<br>I sighed inwardly, he couldn't tell it was me.  
>"I'm May and this is Ariel-we're sisters." I said.<br>"And are you a mutant?" the guy teacher asked.  
>I extended my wings and so did Angel.<br>The teacher smiled, "Ahhh...yes-like Fang."  
>The woman teacher grabbed my hand, "Come inside and let me help you enroll."<br>I stifled mty urge to run as the teacher dragged me in the school.  
>All around there were colored signs that said 'Karoke this thrusday! Be there or be squared!'<br>That was in two days!  
>The teacher took me and Angel into a small room.<br>I itched with nervousness as she handed me a paper, "Read this carefully to me then I'll ask you to spell a few words. As for Ariel-she'll add and subtract and then I'll see what grade you'll be in to start with."  
>Another teacher came in and took Angel.<br>Angel looked at me uncertainly, but I nodded slightly and she followed after the teacher.  
>My teacher smiled, "Good ahead and read the story."<br>" 'I read this story and thought it was funny, but you might think it's scary. But I guess a human like you would think a spider is scary,  
>so...anyway, I'm a mutant and I live on the run. I had to leave my family because they didn't understand me. But now I've found Fang's Mutant School, I can live with people like me and they actually understand what I'm going through!'"<br>"Good-good-now spell Holiday."  
>"H-O-L-I-D-A-Y." I muttered.<br>"Spell Someone."  
>"S-O-M-E-O-N-E." I growled.<br>"Last word-spell Lizard."  
>"L-I-Z-A-R-D."<br>"I think you are a smart girl-I think you'll be in grade 12th grade."  
>I nodded and looked around. "? Do you have any powers?"<br>That took me by a surprise, "I guess."  
>"What is it sweetie?"<br>"I can fly at super fast speeds." I said.  
>"Ok-well-I'll let you get cleaned up and ready for dinner. The showers are to the right-and when you're done-your clothes should be clean.<br>When you're done-I'll get you a dorm with your little sister-Ariel." 


	4. Chapter 4 Pool Party

Chap.4 Inside the school was much bigger than the outside. The showers were awesome and when I got out, my clothes, the lavender dress and the white flipflops were clean and smelled of roses.  
>Angel was squeaky clean too. Her blonde hair was shiny and her wet pink bang was sticking to her forehead.<br>We had a large dorm. With two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen with the pantries and fridge stocked full.  
>I was munching on some chips, watching CSI:Miami, my favorite tv show, while Angel brushed and braided my long black hair.<br>"Knock Knock! May I come in?" came a voice from outside the door. I jumped half-way to the ceiling, "Angel-answer the door." I whispered.  
>Angel answered the door, "It's Fang!" she called. I closed my eyes, frowning, "Let him in-Ariel." I said in my british accent.<br>Fang casually walked in, in his usual attire. Black jeans, black shirt, his black hair flopped around his face uselessly.  
>"Hello-Ariel-Max." He said.<br>My heart leaped into my throat, but I looked at him, confused, "You called me Max."  
>Fang frowned for a second, "I'm sorry-May." he cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back.<br>Angel took a step back and sat in my lap, "Are you the prinicpal here?" she asked stupidly.  
>I gave her a mental thumbs-up and looked at Fang.<br>He kneeled by Angel, "Yes-I am sweetie-I'm here to make sure you're treated like a normal child."  
>Angel giggled and smiled.<br>Fang looked into my eyes, and suddenly I saw a flash of confusion pass his eyes, but it passed quickly, replaced with a look of admiration.  
>"Are you two going to sing a karoke tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes shining.<br>I shrugged, "Why?"  
>"Well-I kind of wanted you to go." he shrugged like it was no big deal.<br>I was about to answer, but the girl in that video on Fang's blog came in.  
>She was wearing a bikini, her red hair pulled back in a bun, she was holding a beachball to her chest, a pink beach towel hung over her shoulder.<br>I thought Fang's eyes were about to pop out of there sockets, they were as wide as dinner plates.  
>Fang put his arm around her, "May-this is my girlfriend-Layla."<br>Layla smiled, "Hi-May!" she turned back to Fang, "C'mon babe-I thought we were having the hottub party!"  
>Fang nodded, "Can May and Ariel join us?"<br>Layla was about to complain, but her gaze traveled over to Angel, who was staring intently at her.  
>Layla blinked, dazed, "I guess they could come."<br>Fang kissed her, "Thanks baby." he looked at me as they were leaving, "All the clothes you need should be in your dresser." and he was gone.  
>I got up and looked in the dresser, and there, in it was clothes. I picked out Angel a one piece tyedye speedo bathingsuit, and for me a white bikini with jewels around it.<p>I walked downstairs to the pool which was inside on the ground floor.<br>Angel trotted after me, carrying her goggles and her barbie beach towel.  
>"Try to act like you can't breathe underwater-please." I begged.<br>She pouted, "But it's so fun! Maybe there's fish in the water, so we could swim with them!"  
>I glared at her, "Just try to act like a normal mutant ok?"<br>She nodded sadly.  
>I opened the door to the pool room.<br>Fang was lounging on a beach chair, in his dark purple swim trunks, wearing black ray-bans.  
>Layla was playing tag with a bunch of other girls in bikinis. The guys were tossing around a football, though most of them were to busy watching the girls.<br>I set my stuff down, trying not to think, I grabbed Angel, who screamed, and threw her in the water.  
>She laughed and pulled on my foot.<br>I pulled away and sat by Fang, who looked at me with passion.  
>"Hi-Fang-we're here." I said, smiling.<br>Fang was about to say something, but Layla came up and sat in his lap, soaking wet.  
>Layla pulled Fang's sunglasses off and pulled him up to kiss her.<br>He pulled her closer till their bodies were touching intensely.  
>I got up and before anyone could see my tears, jumped into the water.<br>Hopefully I splashed the two lovebirds.  
>When I came up to the surface, I saw Fang getting up, his hair soaking wet. Layla glared at me, while her and Fang went to his room.<br>Angel gave me a thumbs-up.  
>I looked around, and dove under. A guy was sitting at the bottom of the pool.<br>I waved at him till he came to the surface.  
>"Hi! I'm May!" I panted, getting out.<br>"I'm Flynn." he said.  
>He gave me my towel and put on his shirt. "Hope I can see you at Karoke tomorrow-I bet you have a beautiful voice!" he smiled and kissed my cheek, then walked off.<br>And, I, idiot Max, stared after him, dumbdounded. 


	5. Chapter 5 Karoke Night

Chap. 5 Tonight is karoke and I'm going to knock Fang's socks off.  
>I got this special song to sing just for him, of course I didn't make it up, I'm not that talented.<br>So, right now I'm scrubbing my scalp so the black dye is gone and it turns wavy again.  
>Angel said she was keeping her look, which I couldn't care less about as long as Fang knew it was her.<br>"Max-your skull will be gone if you scrub any longer." Angel said while she picked me out a 'sexy outfit' as she called it.  
>I looked back at her, "Is my color coming back?" I asked as I took out my contacts.<br>"Its a dark brown?" Angel offered.  
>I looked in the mirror, my hair was wavy, but it was still brownish and black.<br>"I'll try again later." I muttered as I went to look at the outfit Angel picked out.  
>It was a sleeveless slimming purple dress, that was very tiny and short.<br>"Angel! How am I going to wear that?" I shrieked.  
>Angel blushed, "Put it on?"<br>I sighed and went to take a shower, tugging the dress along.  
>I spun around in the dress, Angel ooing and ahhing.<br>"I look like a prom barbie," I muttered. "As soon as I put make-up on you-then you'll look like a barbie."  
>"With short blonde brown hair?" I offered as Angel grabbed her bag of make-up.<br>She gladly put make-up all over my face.  
>When I looked in the mirror, I was like a Max barbie.<br>I rubbed my hands together, "Let's get on with this karoke."  
>"May-why are you wearing a hoodie?" Flynn asked as we walked to karoke together.<br>I hid my face, "Because I have to do something."  
>"Does it involve a hoodie?" he teased.<br>"Yes!" I snapped as we stopped by the door to the karoke room.  
>Flynn took my hand in his, "May-I hope you know what your doing." he said calmly.<br>"I know what I'm doing." I repeated.  
>"Why are you always so stubborn-Max?" he grinned, removed my hood and before I could say, 'ag!' he kissed me.<br>Something felt familar about this guy, something I could remember feeling, but not in a while.  
>I pushed him off me, "Let's go in." I muttered, putting my hood back on to hide my blushing face.<br>I sat below the stage, Flynn was sitting close by, talking with Layla, who was about to go on with Fang.  
>I shifted in my seat nervously, pulling my hood further over my head.<br>Angel put her hand on mine, "Relax-Max." she whispered, smiling gentley.  
>I didn't smile back, because I was watching Flynn intently. Angel saw what I was looking at and she blinked and recoiled in surpirse.<br>"What?" I asked her, clutching her hand tightly.  
>Angel shook her head, "Nothing. Flynn, he seems pretty nice." she commented.<br>I was about to reply, but Layla slid out of her chair and climbed onto the stage, where Fang was waiting.  
>My stomach clenched as music poured out of the speakers.<br>Suddenly Fang started singing, "Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that Everyday I'm shufflin'<br>Shufflin', shufflin'  
>Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're naked now Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'."<br>Layla lead everybody in the clapping, while most of the girls screamed their heads off.  
>Unimpressed, I crossed my arms and watched Fang kiss Layla.<br>He jumped off the stage and looked around.  
>Probably for me.<br>I heard him sigh and sit down.  
>The dj smiled, "And that was Fang! The owner of this wonderful school! Next up we have a newbie here, May!"<br>A few kids clapped.  
>I got up to go behind the curtain, then Angel tapped my shoulder, "Max-put this on when you get up there."<br>She handed me my windbreaker. I smiled, kissed her forehead and walked behind stage.  
>"Let's do this." I whsipered. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6 You want me?

Chap.6

"I cleared my throat eagerly as the curtains opened.

Everyone stared at me as I got ready to sing my song.

I slowly removed my hood, revealing my wavy dark brown hair and my chocolate brown eyes.

I took off my jacket as the music started and slipped my wind-breaker on.

I heard Fang gasp quietly.

He was in the front row, his black eyes bulging out of his head as he realized who I was.

I heard my queue and I started singing softly, my voice sounding my its normal self, rather than that British accent.

"I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over yet<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<p>

Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."

No one clapped, everyone just gapped at my stunning voice.

I blinked back tears as Fang turned away.

I looked up, seeing a window in the roof, I extended my brown and white wings and flew up to the window, breaking through it and flying to the forest.

Tears streamed behind my face as I flew straight into a tree and collapsed on a branch crying.

It started to rain, the large droplets soaking my dress and ruining my make-up.

"Max?" came Fang's strained call.

I didn't answer as I tried to wipe off the black smears on my face.

I felt someone land on my branch.

I quickly turned to Fang, my eyes red.

"Max?" he said gently.

"What do you want?" I snarled, my voice weak.

"Are you ok?"

"No! You never wanted me when we were kids and now we're older and you still don't want me!" I screamed.

Fang edged closer, "Max, I left you because we were killing the flock together. I've loved you forever. I never stopped loving you, Max."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU MOOCHING ON THAT RED HAIRED WONDER?" I screamed.

Fang softly rubbed the smeared mascara off my cheeks.

"You know I still love you. Why would I be here with you if I didn't?"

I looked at him, and I did something crazy.

I tackled him, sending us tumbling out of the tree.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly as we fell to the ground.

I landed on him with an 'oomph.'

I felt the air rush out of his lungs at the force of my weight.

Once he recovered, I felt his hands go down to my ass, running his hands across her softly.

I suddenly ripped my ruined dress, pressing my body against him.

He gasped slightly at my cold touch.

"You know you want too." I whispered.

The rain pounded harder as he slid his hands down my slick waist

I helped him remove his pants and shirt, his boxers plastered to his legs.

He slowly pulled down my bra straps while I unhooked my bra and pulled it off.

I pulled off his boxers, then my underwear.

"Max-?" he whispered.

"I want you so bad Fang." I whispered.

He rolled us behind a bush as I started groaning.


	7. Chapter 7 What the?

I pushed myself up, pulling twigs out of my dirty blonde hair. Fang was asleep next to me, his side rising and falling softly. I shivered and breathed out, it was so cold, I could see my breath.

"It's really cold." Fang muttered behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Yeah, including when you're naked." I hissed, rubbing my arms, "I can't believe how weak I was last night. Even a white-coat could've gotten in my pants."

Fang sat up and rubbed my arm, "Well, I'm not a white-coat, I'm Fang."

I scowled, "But I am so mad at you."

"But that was perfect last night."

"You've probably done it with that red haired wonder." I muttered darkly.

Fang kissed up and down my arm, "I've never touched Layla before. We've only made-out a few times."

"Yeah. A _few_." I retorted snidely.

He gave me one of his rare lopsided grins, "Max." he whispered, cupping my cheeks.

"No. You can't suck me into a kiss. I'm mad." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

His smile got wider and I sighed, "How can you break me so easily?"

"I know where your weak spots are."

I expected him to kiss me, but instead he threw my clothes in my face, "Get dressed."

"Oh, you ass!" I growled, pushing him down playfully and dressing myself in my soggy dress.

He got dressed too, "Well, you've got school to attend."

I face-palmed, "And what? You just sit around and watch us learn?"

He shrugged, "I do what I want."

I grabbed him by his shirt, "Well, now you're taking classes." I half-snarl, half-threatened, punching him in the jaw softly. Before I could get away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and swooped in to kiss me. His kiss was firm, but passionate, and his lips tasted like the morning dew. It was quick though, so I was left standing there with a slightly disappointed face.

I played with my pencils, rubbing the wood in between my palm and the desk. I yawned and watched our little stub of a teacher blab on like we were paying attention. The door opened slightly and Layla and Fang came in. Fang still looked devilish, with his messed up hair and his black clothes. He had a book by his side.

Layla had her arm looped in his, which made me burn with jealousy. I blushed furiously and look at my notebook like it was very important. Layla gave the teacher a note and dragged Fang to a seat. But he smoothly took his arm away from her and walked away, sliding into a desk beside me.

I didn't look at him, I just buried my face in the crook of my arm to avoid his smoldering gaze.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling that it was time to go to our last period. I was in Chemistry, and as I walked down the hall, Fang was following a few feet back.

I was late, "Oh crap! Oh shit!" I cursed, my hand lingering on the doorknob.

Fang was behind me, his black eyes burning a hole in my head. I turned around to face him, and I was surprised, he was only inches from my body. My breath caught in my throat and my heart rate went through the roof.

In one slick movement, he had me backed up against the wall, his hands holding my hands against the cold wall.

"W-what are you _doing_?" I exclaimed, butterflies making my stomach ache.

Fang pressed his lips to mine very softly, almost like it was a feather. I was going to object, tell him we should get inside the classroom, but my lips wouldn't make out the words, instead they moved with his lips. I was kissing him back. And very eagerly at that.

He didn't move his hands off of mine, instead his kisses just more hot and wet. He had the taste for me and now he wanted more. He hungered for me. I followed him, my kisses getting passionate and dirty. His tongue licked my lips, like he was asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter. He slid his tongue across mine, taunting mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, kissing him fiercely and rolling my tongue across his.

Suddenly, we were sliding to the left, and we fell into a heap of jeans and sweat shirts. He was on top of me, his hands supporting him by my head, he came down like he was going a push-up, kissing wherever he could get. He kissed my neck, then on my collarbone, then back up to kiss my lips.

"Max!" I heard someone yell.

Fang stopped and pulled up, looking down at me, his breath ragged.

I was no better.

I looked over and saw an upset Flynn.

"What is it?" I rasped, sitting up.

Fang sat on his legs and craned his neck so he could look at Flynn.

"What the hell man?" Fang hissed, crossing his arms, "We were in the middle of something." He gestured to mine and his devilish appearance.

"Yeah, well it's done, so get off of her." Flynn retorted.

"Hey, wait a damn second Flynn." I snapped, "Who do you think you are? Telling us when we are done kissing? Who the hell do _you_ think you are?" I snarled.

"Because I'm you perfect half!" he yelled, instantly regretting his words.

"_Dylan?!"_


	8. Chapter 8 Blood in the mouth

Chap.8

"Hey Max." Dylan/Flynn said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"Fang, get off." I said, standing up and glaring at Dylan.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed at him.

Dylan blushed furiously, "I wanted to start over, so I joined Fang's School as—well Flynn. Fang never noticed, so I thought I was in the clear. Until you came. It was like a shock into reality and I remembered you were alone, so I tried to win you over as Flynn, but you're just so….Stubborn!"

Fang got up, "And for a good reason! Because I still love her and she loves me!"

"Then why do I have a video of Layla?" Dylan asked, pulling out Fang's phone.

I took the phone before Fang could and looked at the video labeled 'Sexy L'.

It shocked me, really bad. Like, no words could describe it.

It was Layla, and she was stripping off clothes and doing…I can't even say, it makes me sick.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, but all I could say was, "Fang?!"

Dylan crossed his arms, "If he really loved you, he would've deleted it right when he knew it was you."

Fang was looking pissed off with a face that said, 'I'm going to murder Dylan.'

I, on the other hand, was still at a loss for words.

I stepped back so Fang could tackle Dylan, because I was smooth like that.

Fang lunged forward, knocking Dylan over and punching him in the gut.

Everyone filed out of the classroom beside us and watched as Dylan kicked Fang off him and brought his knee up into Fang's groin.

"Someone video-tape this! Flynn's gonna beat up Fang!"

"No! Stop!" I yelled, jumping forward and getting in between them.

Of course, that was a stupid move, because Dylan didn't pay any attention and punched me as hard as he could right in the mouth.

I fell backwards, biting my lip and I think popping a few teeth out.

Blood flowed into my mouth and I had to spit it out.

Dylan suddenly was on the ground beside me and asking, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

I spit the blood right in his face, coughing and gagging.

Dylan pulled back in disgust, and stood up, my blood dripping down his face.

"Someone help May up, let's get her to the nurse." Angel said softly.

Fang grabbed my arm and lifted me up softly, "I'm so sorry, Max."

"I don't need your apology, Fang." I said bitterly.

"Let me at least help you to the nurse." He whispered.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Let's get to the nurse first!" Fang yelled back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, pulling my arm away and slapping him as hard as I could.

Dizzily, I fell on my butt and watched Fang stumble backwards, a red mark in the shape of my hand appearing on his cheek.

Angel quickly came over, "Let's go back to the dorm." She said quickly.

I got up and leaned on Angel's little shoulder slightly, and when I looked back, Layla was at Fang's side, stroking his cheek and cooing over him.

Fang stared after me with his stormy black eyes, and I had to look away so I couldn't see the glint of cold in them.

I totally ruined it. Again.


	9. Chapter 9 The end (Or is it?)

Chapter Nine:

Angel decided it would be best to take me back to the dorm.

And I didn't want to see Fang in the nurse's office.

"Why don't you rinse out your mouth while I order us some food to eat?" Angel said gently.

I shrugged, feeling lifeless; I went into the bathroom and gargled some cold water.

I really hated the fact that I chased Fang off again.

It made me feel like...well, crap.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

That would make me look weak in front of Angel.

Life has to go on.

"Max? Can we talk really quick?" Angel said behind the closed bathroom door.

I opened the door and looked down at her.

"Can we just, go home?" Angel said carefully.

I looked at her, surprised.

She would be the last person I thought would want to go home.

"Um yeah, why not?" I said, my words a little slurred from missing a few teeth.

"Can we just leave? Or do we have to unenroll?" Angel wondered

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to stay just to unenroll. Pack up, let's go." I said.

Angel put her clothes in her bag and nodded, "I'm ready."

I really didn't feel like I needed to bring anything.

Fang is better without me, I thought, depressed.

Angel opened the window and jumped out, her wings catching the air.

"Goodbye Fang." I said as I launched myself out the window.

Fang's POV:

"Layla, I don't need anything. I'm fine. I need to go."

Layla's eyes narrowed.

"Please let me go." I begged.

"No, because if I did that, that would mean Max would get my boyfriend. You're mine, Fang. I'm not some happy-meal toy you toss when some other walmart toy comes along."

"Layla, you don't know Max, you don't know the history between us-"

"Oh, I do. You _left_ her Fang. You built this place without her knowing. But no matter how many times I say I love you, you always think of _Max_, not me!" She screamed, tears falling down her freckled face.

The face I thought I was in love with after I left Max.

I got up and walked to her.

"Don't try to cheer me up, because Max is _so_ much more important." She wiped her eyes, which smudged her mascara all over her cheek.

"No, she's not." I murmured, taking a piece of her red hair in between my fingers.

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved her!" She said.

"Maybe I do, but you're my baby. I left Max for a reason, and I guess now I have a reason to stay here."

"What's the reason?" She asked.

I sucked in a breath and chuckled softly.

I brought my mouth to her ear, bringing her close to me and whispered, "You."


End file.
